King Eelongo
|category = Mid-boss |point value = 3000}} King Eelongo is a mid-boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Mass Attack. He is the ruler of the Eelongos. Physical Appearance King Eelongo resembles a titanic, metal Eelongo with gray eyes. He is obviously aged, as his brown hide is cracked and numerous gaps have appeared in his body, revealing his skeletal spine. His vertebrae are sharp, metal spikes. King Eelongo's undead incarnation looks different. His body is a shade of purple, and his exterior is slightly less worn. His eyes are yellow with red irises. Games ''Kirby Mass Attack King Eelongo first appears in Stage 5 of Dedede Resort and reappears in Stage 9 of Volcano Valley, as well as the Survival Rush sub-game. When the Kirbys enter his tunnel, a string of air bubbles leads them to a small gap beneath rows of Metal Blocks. A school of orange fish swims past and, after a stream of six bubbles drifts by, King Eelongo charges through, smashing the blocks above the heroes. This teaches the player the fundamentals of the battle: King Eelongo releases bubbles to indicate when he is coming and from what direction, and the Kirbys can hide from him by slipping into an alcove. The bubbles can also be used to replenish the Kirbys' air meter. The entire room begins auto-scrolling to the right, gradually revealing more alcoves. King Eelongo attacks by charging left to right or right to left through the passage, chomping his teeth. Any Kirby hit by him is KO'd. The alcoves provide the player a vantage point from which they can attack the mid-boss. The player must flick the Kirbys into his body segments to break them. A solid piece breaks after two hits while a damaged piece shatters after one. Once a piece is broken, King Eelongo's spiky spinal cord is exposed; any Kirby that touches it takes damage, so the player must exercise caution. The foe has five segments on either side, two of which start out destroyed and three more cracked. It is recommended the player defeat King Eelongo quickly, as the fight gets more challenging as time passes. After sustaining enough damage, the mid-boss begins rushing quickly through the passage—too quickly to be damaged. Newer alcoves appear that are smaller or are blocked off by Star Blocks, requiring the player to break them before hiding there. Shells also appear in the alcoves, which can be struck to reveal three air bubbles. After breaking all the mid-boss's body segments, King Eelongo explodes from tail to head. King Eelongo is resurrected in Volcano Valley and dwells in a concealed room below his grave. His pattern is unaltered, but other factors make the fight slightly more intense. The channel is submerged in murky water and the mid-boss only releases four air bubbles with each pass, increasing the Kirbys' chance of drowning. Shells appear more frequently in the alcoves, so the player can acquire more air through them. Star Blocks block off the passage and alcoves far more frequently, forcing the player to actively break them before the mid-boss rushes through. He now has one destroyed piece instead of two and two cracked pieces instead of three. When King Eelongo is defeated, the left chain locking Buzzybat's door breaks. Etymology Its Japanese name, キンググオー (Kingu Guō), comes from the word ''king, キング (Kingu); and the Japanese name for Eelongo, グオー (Guō), which is the sound of a roar. Gallery King Eelongo.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' King Eelongo Returns.png|King Eelongo returns from the dead. King Eelongo's Grave.png|The Kirbys stand near King Eelongo's gravestone in the cemetery. fr:King Eelongo Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Large enemy variants Category:Male characters